


The Lacrosse Player

by MoonliteBlossom



Series: Malisaac Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lacrosse, Maybe - Freeform, Out of Character, regular high school teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonliteBlossom/pseuds/MoonliteBlossom
Summary: Isaac and Malia sat at their usual table with their friends. They were talking about the English project when Jackson came over."Hey, you guys ready for the game tonight, tough school we're playing." He looked at Malia. "Heard they Don't go down without a fight." He smirks which causes Isaac to get up.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Malia Tate
Series: Malisaac Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803121
Kudos: 2





	The Lacrosse Player

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on Wattpad years ago

Malia Tate and Isaac Lahey have been dating since October and it was now March 12 which meant the first game of lacrosse season. Malia had never witnessed a lacrosse game before but considering that Isaac was on the team she was worried about it. 

Isaac was waiting for Malia by the school entrance with his gym bag hanging off his shoulder and his book bag over the other. He was looking at his phone scrolling through his Instagram looking at pictures of Malia and him when his phone beeped signaling he had received a text.

8:00 am  
From: Malia  
I'm going to be a little late.

8:02am  
From: Isaac  
Ok. I'm going to be in the locker room. When you get here let me know. Love you.

8:05 am  
From: Malia  
Love you 2.

Isaac put his phone away and started to head off towards the locker room. People stopped him along the way to talk about, well about anything. Ever since he joined lacrosse he had somehow gotten popular, but being friends with one of the best lacrosse players Scott McCall helped a bit too. When he arrived at the locker room Scott was already there putting his stuff up.

"Hey, Scott." Isaac said when he walked in.

"Hey Isaac, Is Malia with you?" Scott ask.

"No, she texted me saying she was going to be late." Isaac replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Stiles is picking her up. Her dad left on some business trip and she didn't want to bother you since you were already here." He said. 

Isaac looked at Scott, "But she knows I would have gone to pick her up regardless if I was already here or not." 

"Yeah but Malia probably didn't want to stress you out because of the game tonight. She also seemed worried about something when I last talked to her." Scott looked at Isaac.

Isaac looked at the ground. "Worried about? 

Scott rested a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "Maybe it's about tonight. You know she's never been to a lacrosse game." He paused. "She's probably worried you might get hurt." Scott took his hand off of Isaac. "Anyway dude I have to get going, some of us have a first period. 

Isaac looked up in time to see Scott leave. "See you at lunch." He said just as Scott walked out the door. 

Isaac sat on one of the benches in the locker room. He and Malia would always come here during first period since it was there off period and talk about pretty much everything, sometimes they'd make out but mostly they'd just talk. Now It was just him, waiting for her.

.....................................................................

8:35 am  
From: Isaac  
Hey babe, get here as quickly as you can.

8:38 am  
From: Malia  
We're trying but Stiles jeep kinda stopped working.....

8:39 am  
From: Isaac  
Do you want me to pick yall up?

8:41 am  
From: Malia  
No, it's fine. Plus Stiles wouldn't leave his jeep here. Lol.

8:43 am  
From: Malia  
Have to go. Stiles needs help. Love you.

Malia put her phone back in her back pocket and walked towards Stiles who was putting duct tape on parts of the jeep. She didn't know exactly what he was doing but it involved duct tape and a lot of it. 

"So how's prince charming without his Cinderella?" Stiles asked with a smirk on his face that Malia couldn't see.

"He's fine. Anyways the games tonight." Malia said. 

"Yeah and...?" Stiles tore off a piece of tape. 

"And I want to know what it is exactly. Should I be scared and worried about Isaac getting hurt?" She said while looking at Stiles.

"Look, Malia," Stiles began but when he looked up he saw how scared and worried Malia actually was. He put each of his hands on Malia's shoulders. "Mal, he's going to be ok. Lacrosse is just a game involving sticks with nets and a ball nothing to worry about." He told Malia. It really wasn't just a stick and ball game, it involved physical contact as well. People do get hurt during lacrosse games but Stiles didn't want Malia to worry. 

Malia looked at Stiles. "So he's going to be fine tonight. That's good." Stiles could tell that Malia was calmer now so he took his hands off her.

Stiles pulled down the hood of his jeep and cleaned his hands and through the duct tape in the back.

"Ok Malia, let's go. Don't want prince charming to wait any longer." Stiles said opening the passenger door. Malia got in while Stiles went to the driver's side and turned on the jeep. 

"I'll text Isaac and tell him we're on the way." Malia pulled out her phone and began typing. 

9:01 am  
From: Malia  
Ok, Stiles fixed the jeep. We're like 10 minutes away.

9:05 am  
From: Isaac  
Great!!! I've been so lonely in the locker room. But by the time you get here, it will be time for 2nd period.

9:07 am  
From: Malia  
Lol. Sorry, but at least we have 7th off. We can hang out then.

9:08 am  
From: Isaac  
Sorry babes, practice for the game tonight. But we have 2nd, 4th, lunch, and 6th together.

9:11 am  
From: Malia  
But those we have to learn in. Anyway, we are entering the parking lot.

Malia put her phone away while Stiles found somewhere to park. Ironically the only spot left was the one next to Isaac. They both got off the jeep and headed towards the school entrance.

.....................................................................

Isaac was waiting by the entrance for Malia and Stiles. Once he saw Malia he ran up to her and she ran and jump in his arms. He spun her around then put her down and kissed her. Stiles was just awkwardly standing there watching their embrace. 

"Ok love birds, you two have only been apart for what, 10 hours or so," Stiles said looking between Malia and Isaac. "Let's get to class." He walked off towards class. 

"Come on babe, don't want to be late now do we." Isaac put his arm around Malia's shoulder and she put hers around his waist. They began walking to class but had to stop by Malias locker.

"Isaac?" Malia said opening her locker.

"Yeah?" He looked at her. 

"Do you remember this day?" She asked pointing to a photo strip of the two of them. One of them was a normal one but then it went to funny faces, then one of them kissing, the last was them making a heart. 

"Yeah, that was valentine's day. You wanted to go bowling since you never been and they had a photo booth there. Then we met up with Scott and Alison at the carnival and I won you a stuffed bear that was as big as you. That was an amazing day." He said remembering that day. 

"Yeah, It was fun." 

Isaac looked down at Malia to see the worry in her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong Mal?" Isaac said hugging her. 

"Just a little worried about the game. I know there's probably nothing to worry about but I have never seen a game, so I don't know what to expect. Stiles told me it just involves sticks and a ball but then again I don't know." Malia told him still in his arms, but let go a few seconds later. 

Isaac looked at her, he didn't know she was that worried for him but all he could do was comfort her. 

"No need to worry love." He said kissing her forehead. "Now let's get to class."

Malia shut her locker and walked with Isaac to their 2nd. They both sat at the same table but 30 minutes into class Isaac was moved to a different table. Malia stops paying attention and was now focus on her notebook that her, Lydia and Alison had together, that they would write about their dates with their guys or just about anything they wanted to. 

2nd period came to an end and 3rd was about to start in 5 minutes. Isaac walked Malia to her class, kissed her then went off to his. Class went by fast and before Malia knew it she was in 4th with Isaac. 

Isaac was talking with some lacrosse players about the game and Malia was talking to Alison and Lydia. Everything was going good, Malia didn't seem worried and Isaac could tell and that made him happy. The rest of 4th consist of laughter since it was apparently a free day. Then lunch rolled around and everyone quickly rushed to lunch. 

Isaac and Malia sat at their usual table with their friends. They were talking about the English project when Jackson came over. 

"Hey, you guys ready for the game tonight, tough school we're playing." He looked at Malia. "Heard they Don't go down without a fight." He smirks which causes Isaac to get up.

"Why don't you shut up Jackson and get the hell away from here." 

"Make me, Lahey." Jackson got up to Isaac's face. 

Scott looked at Malia and could tell she didn't like what was going on. He got up and stood in between them. 

"Ok, that's enough. We're supposed to be a team, you know work as one. Not trying to rip each other's heads off." Scott said looking between both guys. 

"Whatever, McCall." Jackson left but not without looking at a worried Malia and smirking. 

Isaac sat back down and turn towards Malia and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry about that, but I didn't want him to worry you anymore then you already are." 

"It's fine." She said resting her head on his shoulder. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur and it was now 3 pm, which meant three more hours til the game. 

.....................................................................

3:10pm  
From: Isaac  
Hey, babe practice ended 10 minutes ago. Well, I don't think you could call it that, it was mostly coach being well coach.

3:11 pm  
From: Isaac  
I'm also at Scott's. Something about a pre-game ritual, but I will see you tonight and when we win I'm taking you out.

3:13 pm  
From: Malia  
Sounds like a date but shouldn't I be the one taking you out if yall win? And pre-game ritual? But anyway I'll see you when it's game time. Lydia is trying to convince me and Alison to paint our bodies or something.

3:16 pm  
From: Isaac  
Damn, I wouldn't mind seeing that.

3:17 pm  
From: Malia  
I bet you would, but not today.

3:18 pm  
From: Isaac  
You're a tease babe, not nice at all.

3:19 pm  
From: Malia  
Just focus on the game.

3:20pm  
From: Isaac  
Still worried?

Isaac knew she was after what happened with Jackson, he knew but he wanted her to tell him. He waited for a reply and a few minutes later he got one. 

3:28 pm  
From: Malia  
Yes, what Jackson said about the other team not going down without a fight scared me.

3:30 pm  
From: Isaac  
I'll be fine babes, no need to worry. But I have to go now. See you tonight. Love you.

3:32 pm  
From: Malia  
Love you too.

After that Isaac put his phone back in his pocket and went to the back yard where Scott was talking about the pre-game ritual. The ritual was only a little talking session they had about goals they had for their future lacrosse games. The next two and a half hours were just that and before they knew they were in the locker room. 

.....................................................................

"We will not go quietly into the night!" Coach paused. "We will not vanish without a fight!" He said.

"Isn't this?" Isaac began to say but was cut off from Scott.

"The speech from Independence day, yeah." Scott told him. They both continued to listen to coach.

"Today, we celebrate our independence day!" Coach finished. 

The team walked out of the locker room and onto the field. The crowd was loud when they walked out, everyone cheering for the team or their favorite player. Isaac could see Malia with Alison and Lydia in the stands sadly without body paint on but she did paint his lacrosse number on her cheek and also had on his away jersey. He smiled at her and she smiled back. 

It was 25 minutes into the game and everything was going great, Beacon Hills High was winning but one of their players was slam into the ground. Isaac saw what happened so he knew so did Malia. The player was carried off and taken back to the locker room. Isaac looked at Malia and she smiled but he could tell she was even more worried than before but smiled back. The game went on for another 5 minutes then it was intermission and Malia came down to see Isaac. 

"So what do you think of the game so far?" Isaac asks while Malia sat next to him. 

"Oh, um, it's nice." She said looking at the field. 

Isaac put his arm around her. "Mal, the truth. You're worried right?. He looked at her.

She looked at him. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Did you not see that kid. He couldn't even..." She was cut off by a kiss from Isaac. They broke apart. She looked at him. "I just don't want you to get hurt Isaac." 

Isaac looked her in the eyes. "Malia, nothing bad will happen to me." 

She held out her pinky. "Promise." She smiled. 

"Promise." He smiled while locking pinkies. 

A few minutes later the 2nd half began and Malia was back with the girls and Isaac was back in the game. Jackson had the ball but tossed it to Scott. Scott throws the ball and it hit the net, another point for Beacon Hills. 

20 minutes later the score was 10-10. The other team had the ball but it was stolen by Jackson when the player through the ball. Even though Jackson didn't like Isaac, he was the only one open and through it. Isaac caught it and ran down the field making sure the ball didn't fall out of the net, but he was bumped by an opponent player. Once he regains his balance and was close enough to the net he threw the ball and it went in. The game was over, Beacon Hills won 12-10. The team and crowd went wild. 

Malia ran over to where Isaac was and hugged him tightly. He smiled and hugged her back. 

"See Mal, I'm ok, just a little run-in." He said. "Now let's go out and celebrate." 

They said goodbye to the team and headed off to his car and took off to their spot in the woods.


End file.
